Socks, Snape, and Trelawney
by Alia5
Summary: Socks, Snape, Trelawney, love and Whatever Else I Manage to Throw In. One-Shot


Socks, Snape, Trelawney, love and Whatever Else I Manage to Throw In  
  
D=Own Nothing Make No Money  
  
A/N: wonderful short story.  
  
Ron rummaged through his top drawer for some socks. "Arrrg! Ginny!" Ron hollered.  
  
Feet pounded up the stairs to halt by his door. "Yes, you called, brother-o- mine?" she asked sweetly in a tone that said 'I am not innocent, but I will sure act like it.' "Are you decent?"  
  
"Yes, come here." Replied Ron gruffly.  
  
The door squeaked and Ginny Weasley slipped into her brother's room. She gasped. "Bare feet! Where ever are your socks?" Ron growled.  
  
"Give them back now or I'll make you regret it!" She raised an eyebrow to say, 'really, where have I heard that before?' Ron had an idea, "Ginny," he whispered, "I overheard Mum and Dad saying they were tired of your sock- stealing tendencies and if you don't stop, they will take back a certain present. It's true-just ask Fred and George."  
  
"I will." Ginny huffed down to the twin's room and pushed open the door. Fred was practicing his innocent smile in the mirror which was giving suggestions and George was writing a letter. Another interesting thing was that George had pink lipstick on and was kissing the letter. "Writing a formal business letter, George?" He flushed which reached his ears-a dead giveaway showing it was to the love of his life. He wiped the pink color on his hand. Quick to her business, Ginny asked, "Is it true that Mum and Dad will take back a present for me if I steal more socks.  
  
Unlike Ron, the twins were not dense. They saw the glint in Ron's eye and decided to make something of it. "Of course it's true," replied Fred, using the innocent smile he had been practicing. The mirror was heard saying, 'Very good dear.' "You better give ickle-Ronnie his socks back before he gets mad. He wants the scarlet ones with white hearts because Hermione is coming tomorrow." Ron turned Weasley red.  
  
"Now Fred," George said to his twin, "we could always tell Mum. I wouldn't mind that special present myself."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"I always said I am the brains of us two."  
  
"That is though, my dear brother, unless Ginny here would be willing to do us a favor."  
  
"It has to do with socks."  
  
"And slimy old gits."  
  
"Perhaps stealing even."  
  
"By golly George, I think I have it! Ginny should steal socks from."  
  
"Snape," they finished together. They grinned at each other.  
  
~  
  
Ginny was barely eating the first day, err night of school. Usually the Sorting Feast was joyous and happy, but Ginny had a task to do later that night. It had been decided that while Snape was busy escorting first years to their dormitories, she would steal his socks. Sorting had passed slowly and she had clapped absent-minded. Ginny had clapped for a Slytherin even.  
  
"Ginny, are you Ok?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm fine, you don't happen to know a spell that would duplicate something, do you?" If she could copy Snape's things, she would be loved forever. (Overstatement)  
  
"Yes, it's simple. Replicate." Ginny pointed her wand at her glass of Pumpkin Juice and muttered the words. A second glass materialized next to it.  
  
"Got it, thanks."  
  
"Don't replicate anything living though." Ginny nodded. What living thing would she replicate? Harry, her head told her. She blushed, not noticeably luckily.  
  
Too soon, dinner was over and she headed to the dungeons. Sneaking over to his desk, there was a weird smell. Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. On the desk was a pink love letter from, what, Trelawney? Snape and Trelawney were a couple. She muttered Replicate and moved on to his drawers. Opening the first, she found it was the underwear drawer. Where she had thought she would see black boxers she saw white underwear that looked very close to a thong. She replicated that and some that looked like they were Trelawney's. Then she found socks. There were quite a few black ones but there was something more. Black ones with pink hearts, Purple and white hearts, even a scarlet pair that said, Beauty Queen on it. By this time it was all she could do to stand. Her time was up though and she headed up.  
  
Ginny heard footsteps as she passing Myrtle's bathroom. Quickly she hid inside.  
  
"Someone here to laugh at me is it?" sniffled Myrtle. Quick thinking made Ginny make a copy of the Beauty Queen socks.  
  
"Myrtle, I found some socks of Snape's and a note told me to give them to you."  
  
"Ooh, socks, for me?" Myrtle took them and put them on. "Draco will love them."  
  
Laughing, Ginny went out thinking how love was springing up everywhere. Outside, she ran into Peeves.  
  
"Weasley, Weasley, Why are wheezing? Students out of bed. should call Filtchy."  
  
"No Peeves. I have to give you this." Making a replica of the note, she handed it to Peeves. "Must be going now."  
  
"Love note for Peeves? Yippee."  
  
Finally she got to the tower where many people were waiting. Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, Lee and Alicia, Hermione and Ron, and Harry were a few of them. "Have you got it?" inquired George and Fred who ran over.  
  
"More than just that. Thanks to Hermione's Replicate spell, we can all have one or two too. Myrtle got some socks; Peeves got a love letter."  
  
"Wait a minute. Snape had a love letter?"  
  
"From Trelawney." 


End file.
